Steph & Andy- Some Nights
by Jabi07
Summary: time is edging closer towards them telling the truth but will everything fall apart or will they manage to put things right?
1. Chapter 1

Steph &amp; Andy- Some Nights

Part One- September

Steph and Andy sat tensely side by side as they waited to hear from Gail how the operation was going,

"Still heard nothing?" Steph asks playing nervously with her fingers making Andy lightly take hold of her hand smiling anxiously,

"Nothing. I feel like I should be doing something...I feel useless!"

"Hey come on Andy you heard what Gail said too many people there will overwhelm him! Besides either way we're waiting around!"

"Maybe I could look around places for Gavin?"

"But you said he always moves around?"

"He does. But he clearly doesn't want to contact me back when I try ringing him!" Steph nods her head slowly,

"Your right. So where do we start?"

"We?"

"Yes we Andy you really think I'd ditch you now!" Andy beams at her as they head out the cafe and head towards the bus stop. The first place they try was Gavin's old flat as he was quite friendly with his roommate,

"Uh Andy right?"

"Yes um I am looking for gavin do you have any idea where he is?"

"Sorry mate haven't seen or heard nought from him! Last I heard he legged it to Spain but that was weeks ago" both Steph and Andy deflated slightly,

"Now what?"

"We could still try his old work. They could know something?"

"Babe come on admit it its a wild goose chase. Our time be better used being by Michaels side"

"But I'm not his son!"

"He thinks you are besides you care more about him than gavin otherwise he would have contacted you!"

"So what you saying here Steph?"

"That we stick to what we agreed we tell them after he's better ok?" Andy nods his head feeling drained out,

"Come on Andy let's get out of here!" They walk arm in arm heading towards the bus stop. They entered the ward that Michael was on both feeling frightened as they clung onto each other,

"Oh Gavin love! Glad your here!" Gail says smiling warmly over at them,

"How's Michael?" Steph asks anxiously her heart pounding wildly inside her chest,

"They are still in theatre but a nurse told me so far so good! Please sit down help me finish me puzzle!" They both place themselves awkwardly beside her, Gail oblivious to Andy's uncontrollable shaking as Steph lightly touches his leg as she tries given him a comforting smile,

"Stay strong. We have to stay strong!" Steph whispers into his ear given him the boost he needed,

"So how long will he be in theatre for?" Andy asks Gail who shrugs,

"They said depending on any complications it could be a good few hours!"

"I see" Gail rubs his arm lightly sensing his discomfort,

"Love I know it's tough but we have to stay positive!"

"Sorry Gail just been tough on gavin!" Steph explains as Andy bursts into tears whilst she holds him Gail looking worried over at the two of them,

"Here love I brought a huge box" Gail says handing gavin a tissue whilst continues holding him. Later on that evening Steph lay by Andy's side watching him as he slept lightly stroking his hair, she was really worried how Andy was coping with all this as she had never seen him so upset before! Steph huddles closer into Andy her mind filled with so much thoughts to think mainly on how they would cope when the truth finally did come out! A tear falls down her cheek as she knew that she was falling big time for Andy! Trouble was will she get hurt because of it. She rests her head onto his chest feeling his arms cradle her into him making her smile as she wished more than anything to just lie here like this forever!

The following morning Steph woke to find Andy in the kitchen making breakfast,

"Aw what's all this?" Andy turns to face her smiling warmly as she lightly kisses his cheek before sitting herself down,

"Nothing much I just wanted to do something nice for a change. I know that I'm not the best boyfriend in the world but I'm trying my best" Steph exhales slowly taking hold of his hand,

"Once this is all over we can be Andy and Steph! And by the way your not so bad!" Andy chuckles as he kisses her forehead,

"Enjoy your breakfast Steph. I'm just popping into see Gail I want to know if Michael is alright"

"Ok. Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens when the truth comes out I've got your back" Andy looked touched by this as he nods his head slowly,

"I'll see you later!" Andy left the flat and headed over to the Platt's house his heart still fluttering from hearing Steph say that she was here for him,

"Alright mate come on in?" A worn out looking David says as they head into the lounge,

"Oh morning Gavin! How are you feeling today?"

"Not sure to be honest. Have you heard from dad?"

"Just phoned now. He's stable but needs plenty of rest are you visiting later?"

"If that's alright? I don't want to intrude"

"Cause not your his son!" Andy felt his stomach churn as he still smiled politely at Gail before making his excuses, as soon as he was outside he took in deep breathes needing the fresh air,

"Andy? You alright?" Andy was trembling as he tried to compose himself,

"I can't do this anymore Steph. All the lies it's making me ill I feel sick Steph!" Steph held onto him with concern as she got him into a bench,

"Your really not coping with this are you?"

"Why did I do this? I could of been honest he's a decent bloke...he would of understood" Steph strokes his hair,

"Shh Andy you need to calm yourself. Take nice deep breathes" Andy takes slow even breathes as he began to feel slightly better,

"Andy I'm worried bout you"

"I'm sorry normally I have more control"

"It's bad if you hold stuff in. Listen your not alone in this now if your worried or stressed out speak to me!" Andy takes her hand and kisses it,

"I don't deserve you I really don't!" Once they were both calm they walked arm in arm back to Steph's,

"What the..." Andy pull Steph behind her protectively as they walk through the trashed flat where stood on the balcony smoking was Gavin,

"Steph go out I can sort this?"

"No way am I leaving you!"

"Oh hey Andy been awhile!" Steph and Andy clung tightly to each other their hearts pounding loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two- I Wanna Be Sedated

Gavin moves into the room Steph frozen in shock as Andy frowns over at Gavin,

"You found us then"

"Look that way mate. I hear you've been pretending to be me"

"Yes. Your dad is really needing you Gavin" gavin laughs maliciously making both of them glare angrily over at him,

"That is your dad how can you be so cold?!" Steph asks in disbelief,

"I'm not the one that left me that was him love! So care to explain why you done this?" Andy exhales but Steph speaks before he can,

"Why you care? You quite clearly hate Michael so just go back to wherever you came from!"

"Oh she is gobby! Mate usually you do the quiet ones!"

"Shut up gavin! Now you need to go to the hospital and see your dad!"

"Hospital?"

"Yes have you not got my messages he's had open heart surgery!" Gavin looked stunned making Steph and Andy share a look,

"Look I came here not for him! I came for a reason and that is to offer you a way out of this mess..."

"What you mean?"

"Well I'm guessing Michael doesn't know that your not me right?"

"And? Just get to the point!" Steph snaps impatiently making Andy squeeze her hand,

"How would you feel about legally becoming me?" They both frowned in confusion over at Gavin making him sigh in frustration,

"We changed our names to each other's and that way you can keep playing the doting son and I can start afresh abroad"

"How can we be sure that your not just going to turn up?!" Steph asks not trusting gavin at all!"

"We. Ain't being funny but your not involved love this is between me and Andy!"

"I won't do this!" Steph and gavin watch a tortured looking Andy as Steph wraps her arm around him,

"Andy I get that you can't handle this me either you made the right choice!" Steph kisses his cheek,

"You really want to break the old mans heart be my guest I just thought that..."

"You heard him he ain't interested now get lost!" Gavin steps closer looking threateningly at Andy,

"You'll regret this" as he barges past them slamming the door behind him,

"Now what?"

"We go to the hospital and I tell him the truth before gavin gets there first!" They both hurry down to the hospital in a blind panic praying that gavin wasn't there, which to their relief he wasn't,

"You want me to come in with you?" Steph asks gently making Andy shake his head looking petrified,

"Thanks but I need to do this alone!" Steph kisses his cheek before they let go off each other's hand as Steph watches Andy enter the room as she sits herself outside anxiously waiting. It was over an hour when a pale looking Andy came out the room making Steph hurry over to his side,

"Andy?"

"It's done. All over with. He looked so lost...I'm such a horrible person!" Andy bursts into tears making Steph instinctively pull him into her,

"Listen to me you are a good person who did a stupid thing! But now the truth is out we can start putting things right can't we!"

"Your right...he still needs us...Steph I really am lucky to have you!"

"Of course you are! Come on let's head back to mine I'll make us some food"

"Sounds good" they lightly kiss before walking out the hospital arm in arm,

"Hello?" Steph says answering her phone,

"Hey Steph its Katy can we meet I really need to talk to you?"

"Um I don't know nows not really.,."

"Please Steph it is important!"

"Ok Uh where are you?"

"The rovers"

"See you soon then!" Katy squeals before hanging up,

"That was katy she needs to tell me something... Here let yourself in I won't be long!" Steph kisses Andy before she made her way into the rovers where Katy sat sipping wine,

"Hey so what is so important?" Steph asks sitting herself down,

"Aren't you getting a drink for yourself?"

"Not thirsty so come on spill?"

"I've met a guy well not just some guy...Max's dad"

"What? Are you mental? David will proper kick off besides he's bad news Katy!"

"No he is not! Look I know he has not got the best reputation but..."

"You know what Katy I'm really not in the frame of mind to listen to this! When will you learn Katy and this guy is not Ryan he's worse he's actually dangerous!" Steph storms out the rovers feeling overwhelmed with worry both for Andy and Katy as she makes her way back to her flat. Steph stood in shock as if time was passing slowly as the flat was trashed,

"Andy? Where are you?" That's when she saw him lying on the floor blood pouring everywhere as she shakily pulls her phone out her pocket,

"Ambulance please...he's hardly breathing please hurry!" She felt like she was waiting ages as in shock she went out onto the balcony,

"HELP! HELP HIM PLEASE!" Before running back and kneeling by him trying to wake him but he remained the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three- Pumped Up Kicks

Time dragged out yet at the same time seemed to go fast as suddenly she was surrounded by people as the paramedics take Andy into the ambulance,

"Sis you better go with them. I'll meet you down there with katy" Luke encourages as a shocked Steph heads into the vehicle reaching over and taking andy's hand,

"Will he...die?" Steph asks her heart breaking on the thought of not seeing him again,

"We will do everything we can for him love" that did not reassure her infact it made her more convinced that this was their fate! Steph sat in a small quiet waiting room when they had arrived at the hospital her heart pounding fast as she kept muttering under her breath pleading for Andy to be ok,

"Steph?" Steph ran into her brothers arms sobbing uncontrollably needing her brother more than never! Katy goes to get them some tea whilst they have a moment before returning,

"There was just blood everywhere...I thought...what if he..."

"Don't torture yourself sis! Wait to see what the doctors say" Steph nods her head firmly,

"Luke's right Steph besides his love for you will keep him fighting!" Steph takes Katy's hand and squeezes it tightly,

"I know. I got to be strong for Andy because he has a tough battle ahead of him!" The doctor comes into the room and starts explaining his injuries,

"So will he be ok then?"

"We are optimistic that he will make a full recovery but it will be a very slow process. He will be in hospital for a good few weeks to fully heal. Would you like to see Andy now?" Steph nods smiling appreciatively over at the doctor,

"Yes please" Steph follows the doctor to a private room where lying in the bed with tubes everywhere was Andy,

"Steph?"

"Hey you sure know how to scare people!" Steph jokes wiping a tear from her face as she sits beside him taking his hand in hers and lightly kissing it,

"I'm sorry...the last thing I want is to hurt you!" Steph strokes his face trying to sooth him,

" shh I know babe don't get yourself worked up...I'm here ok and I'm never leaving your side again!" Andy lightly closes his eyes as Steph watches him sadly silent tears falling down her face as she continued stroking his hair.

The next morning Steph woke from her sofa to find luke snoring beside her as she got up and headed into her bedroom picking up her photo off her bedside table looking down at andy's smiling face,

"Steph? You alright?" Katy asks entering the room and sitting beside Steph,

"Not really no. He should be with me right now not stuck in some hospital alone!" Katy wraps her arm around her friend,

"It won't be long before he gets out and then you two can get back to normal well being together!" Steph rests her head against her shoulder both looking at the photo,

"That is a nice pic of you two! Where was that taking?"

"Oh last week he surprised me with tickets to see my fav band...I need to be with him I don't want him waking up alone!" Steph quickly begins to get dressed as Katy tries to calm Steph which was impossible as Steph was determined to see Andy and be by his side. Steph left her flat when Nick hurries over to her,

"Steph? Is it true has gav Uh Andy been attacked?"

"Yes he has. Listen you all must understandably hate us but he really does care for Michael...if you could just tell Michael that then I'd be grateful" Nick nods his head sternly,

"And you both don't have to worry bout work your jobs are safe!"

"Thank you Nick I Uh better get going I want to be there when he wakes up!" Steph heads to the bus stop her mind whirling madly with how Gavin could of done this?! Surely it was him she reasoned out all the clues that proved it could only have been him, if only Andy could remember what happened but the doctor said that it will take time.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four- Drunk

Steph entered the room as Andy opens his eyes smiling over at her,

"Babe how you feeling?" Steph asks as she kisses his head before taking hold of his hand as she sat herself down,

"Bit better actually. What about you Steph?"

"Just relieved that I'm able to speak to my boyfriend again! You remember anything?"

"Nothing. Mind is blank Steph!" Andy says frustrated with himself making Steph stroke his cheek,

"Babe don't get worked up it'll take time. Just focus on getting better yeah?"

"Yeah. Steph there is something I was actually been thinking about"

"Oh really what's that then?" Andy kisses her hand before looking lovingly over at her,

"I have never known what it meant to be in love before you Steph. I am so completely in love with you and I want everything with you so Steph will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Steph says kissing him as he deepens the kiss both overwhelmed with emotion,

"Wasn't expecting an answer straight away!"

"When I saw you lying there babe It hit me...I don't want to waste anymore time babe we are for keeps right?"

"Right. Now you get home and rest you look exhausted Steph!"

"You sure you'll be alright cause I don't mind staying" Andy kisses her hand again,

"I'll be fine fiancé now go get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow" Steph hesitates slightly before kissing his head before leaving the hospital the tiredness kicking in,

"Alright sis?" Steph smiles sadly over at luke placing her arms through his as they head over to her flat,

"Mixture of emotions luke"

"Yeah well how bout I stay with you yeah?" Steph nods her head as they enter the flat,

"He loves me luke"

"I know"

"No your not listening he really loves me. He proposed to me and I said yes!" Luke went pale as he forces a smile onto his fave,

"Congrats Steph!" He holds out his arms as she embraces him his heart pounding as he felt nauseous in guilt as he tried focusing on being there for his sister when how could he when he was responsible for Andy lying in hospital!


	5. Chapter 5

Part five- I will wait

Katy sees luke sat on the bench looking far away in thought,

"Luke?"

"She is in love with him...she's going to hate me"

"Not making sense. What's happened?" Luke was shaking and on edge making katy panic,

"Steph is engaged"

"Oh that's fab news. Look I know your not keen on Andy but..."

"You don't get it I had know choice Katy!"

"Now you've completely lost me!"

"He said that he'd remove the debt if I did it...I didn't think they'd go so far!"

"Debt? What Luke? Have you hurt someone?"

"Not just anyone my future brother in law!"

"Oh my god that was you! How could you do that to Steph?! You make me sick!" Katy headed off Luke grabbing hold of her arm,

"Get off of me you pig!"

"Katy everything alright?" David asks frowning at them,

"Fine mate"

"I believe I asked Katy!"

"Actually it's not alright. Not alright at all" David leads Katy down the street,

"What was that about?" Katy burst into tears making David wrap an arm around her,

"Come on Gail is out we can talk at mine"

"Thank you David!"

Steph sat on her sofa playing a video on her phone of her and Andy being silly pausing as he beams through the phone at her making her eyes water,

"Come home soon Andy" she says missing him like mad when Luke walks into the flat,

"I'm back sis!"

"Oh hey!"

"What you watching?"

"Oh a vid we made. Being really goofy..."

"Let's have a look then"

"Ok" Steph plays the video Luke feeling choked up,

"You both look really happy. He has made you so happy hasn't he?"

"Yeah he has. Look Luke I know that you two won't be best pals anytime soon but please can you try to get along for me please?"

"Of course Steph. I think he's better than I'd thought!" Steph hugs her brother before showing him more videos of her and Andy.

Katy and David sat at the table Katy finally stopped crying as she sips slowly at her tea,

"Luke told me something...something he did...that is so bad it will break Steph's heart!"

"I see is this by any chance something to do with Andy?"

"Yes. He said he was in debt and he had to beat him up to get rid of it!"

"Wait that was him! Wow didn't think he was the type!"

"Not funny David! None of this is a joke!"

"Sorry. I know it's not! So what you going to do?!"

"No idea. See her and Luke they are so close to each other that I can't bare to rip them apart..."

"To be fair Luke did that himself!"

"I guess. You think I should tell her?!"

"I don't know Katy. I don't know Steph well enough for an opinion"

"You know she's engaged"

"What? When did that happen?!"

"Today I think. Point is I've been her best mate for years and I've never seen her so happy with any boy before...I'm so torn David!" David places his hand on top of hers.

Steph the following morning left her flat and headed to the bistro,

"What you doing here?!"

"Uh I work here!"

"You know what I mean thought you'd be at the hospital"

"I phoned before I came he's fine. Besides visiting is not til later so I'd rather keep busy until then!"

"Oh right well help the chef with the delivery"

"Thanks Leanne!" Steph heads into the kitchen to help out her mind on Andy and when she will see him. Around mid morning Katy entered the bistro and smiles warmly at Steph,

"Hey Steph just popped in to see how things are?"

"Alright thanks Katy! Infact me and Andy we kind of got engaged last night"

"Oh Steph I'm well pleased!" She smiles her stomach knotting as she knew what she had to do even though she hated doing it! She had to keep it from her even though she had never lied to Steph before it was for the best!


	6. Chapter 6

Part six- I need a doctor

After weeks in hospital today was finally the day that Andy was coming home! Steph had been up all the night before making sure the flat was ready for him when he got home,

"Steph! Wait up!" Luke calls over to her making her smile at her brother and Maria,

"Hey Luke!"

"Just thought you'd want a lift to the hospital to pick up Andy?"

"Oh you sure? I don't mind taking the bus"

"Course I don't mind sis! Now wait here whilst I get the car!" Luke hurries off to get the car leaving Maria and Steph standing awkwardly together,

"So you and my brother seem to be getting close"

"Yeah I really like him a lot. So you must be excited to have Andy come home?"

"Yeah I've really missed him! Now we can focus on planning for our wedding!" The three of them drove to the hospital as Steph enters the room where Andy is sat on the end of the bed,

"Hey babe!" Steph kisses him and places herself beside him,

"How you feeling today?"

"Better. Less pain today just want to get back to normal and be with you properly!" Steph kisses him before gently helping him off the bed and leading him out of the room,

"Alright mate?"

"Uh not to bad thanks luke!" They all made their way back home Steph and Andy entering their flat,

"Hey babe sit yourself down I'll get you a duvet"

"Steph I am better I promise you that!"

"I know but the doctor said to take it easy for a few days. So you sit down while I get a duvet for us to snuggle into!" They lay together all afternoon on the sofa watching telly and just being together,

"Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok why you ask?"

"Because it wasn't just me that was effected that day...you had to find me in that state"

"Andy I can't do this...I just want to catch whoever did this well gavin"

"Gavin?"

"Oh come on babe there isn't a part of you that thinks it's him" Andy exhales noticing how upset Steph is as he pulls her closer into him and holds her kissing her head before stroking her hair,

"Steph I don't remember anything about that night but if I ever do remember anything I will obviously do something but Steph all I want is to focus on us and our future!" Steph kisses him before resting her head back onto his chest,

"Your right we both have a wedding to plan. So much to look forward to...babe sorry for ruining the moment!"

"I get it Steph I really do!"

Katy was sat by herself in the rovers lost in thought when David heads over to her,

"Penny for your thoughts!"

"Oh hey David. Just saw Luke with Andy and Steph earlier and it makes me sick how calm and composed he is! I can barely be around Steph never mind Andy!" David nods his head,

"Plus lying to Maria what kind of bloke she's with is really not cool with me either!"

"I know. I'm sorry for putting you in this position"

"Not your fault Katy" just at that moment Luke and Maria walk inside and head over to the bar,

" Luke I need to talk to you now!" Katy leads Luke away,

"What is it Katy?!"

"You acting like the perfect brother! Stop living this lie Luke because I will not cover for you anymore!"

"You don't get it! I want to tell Steph but seeing her earlier and how stressed out she's been I couldn't do that to her!"

"Well your going have to or I will!"


	7. Chapter 7

Part seven- I only want to be with you

Steph and Andy both fell asleep on the sofa in each other's arms both exhausted with the last few weeks of stress and worry,

"Steph?" Katy hesitantly walks inside as she enter the lounge stopping as she watches them feeling a mixture of sadness and guilt churn in her stomach making her turn on her heels and rush out the flat.

Luke and Maria was sat at her table both waiting for luke to speak but the words was not coming out of his mouth making Maria lightly touch his leg,

"Luke your scaring me now! Please tell me what is going on?!" Luke exhales taking her hand in his,

"The reason I wanted to tell you first is because I really like you Maria and your the reason I got into the mess I did...I just wanted to show you how special you are and give you some treats"

"Luke? Where is this going?"

"I asked Kevin but he couldn't afford to give me an advance so I went to a loan company...well a group of people that have that kind of cash..."

"Loan sharks? Luke you insane! They could seriously hurt you! How could you put me or Liam in danger like that!"

"That's not all Maria..."

"Oh I don't believe this! Go on then"

"I didn't know who he was at first not until he told me who he was...I was into deep and he offered me a way out...I couldn't refuse him"

"What you done?"

"I beat up Andy...it was me with a load of his posse...I didn't think they would go so far but they just wouldn't stop!" Maria stood her body numb in shock as she headed out the felt her legs trembling as luke follows behind her trying to get her to listen,

"Luke?" Katy asks sensing something wrong,

"Katy please get him away from me?!" Maria says trembling making katy reach out to comfort her,

"Luke go home and leave Maria with me!" She says firmly making luke do as he was told whilst katy leads Maria back to hers.

Steph woke her neck stiff as she yawns slightly reaching for the remote turning the telly off before lightly kissing Andy,

"Babe come on time for bed" Andy stirs slightly before getting back to sleep,

"Andy come on babe it's not comfy here!" She says nudging him making him open his eyes,

" what time isit?"

"Late. Come on you lets go to bed" Steph helps Andy off the sofa as they slowly head into the bedroom,

"I love you goodnight!"

"Night babe!" They kiss before turning off the light both huddling together falling into a deep sleep both content in each other's arms.

The next morning Steph rushes into work both Leanne and Nick frowning with concern,

"Steph?"

"I know I'm late I'm so sorry use had to sort out getting Andy sorted"

"Is he still struggling?"

"Little bit why don't you think he should be home?"

"Not if he's still bad no" doubt and fear filled her head as Nick noticing this places a firm hand onto her shoulder,

"Don't listen to Leanne she's just worked up as we have quite a busy day! Andy is getting better!"

"Yeah your right! Would be alright if I pop out at lunch to check on him?"

"Alright but when Leanne isn't looking" Steph grins before getting to work.

Maria was not herself in work David could sense it as he managed to get rid of his gran so that they could talk,

"So what's got you all agitated Maria?!" Maria exhales before beginning to explain as David listens intently.


	8. Chapter 8

Part eight- the A Team

Steph and Andy were making their way over to the bistro both slightly on edge but was not wanting to admit it to each other,

"Babe you sure that your up for this?" Steph asks worried that her fiancée was pushing himself to soon,

"I'm fine Steph I can manage dinner with you and Michael!"

"Ok. Sorry for harpering on I just worry bout you babe. You excited bout spending time with Michael?" Andy beams over at her,

"I'm just glad that he has forgiven me Steph!" They head inside to be welcomed with all their loved ones shouting "surprise" making them look stunned!

"Here you two get this down your necks!" Audrey says handing them champagne,

"Uh what's all this for?" Andy asks confused as Michael grins excitedly,

"Because after all you two have been through we have not been able to celebrate your engagement properly!" Steph and Andy shared a overwhelmed look before kissing each other both feeling so happy for the first time in weeks!

"Sorry I was late Steph Joseph was a nightmare tonight!"

"No probs your here now maid of honour!" Steph says kissing Katy's cheek making her smile feeling overwhelmed,

"Really?"

"Hey don't start the water works get me going now! Course who else would I pick?"

Maria hesitates outside the bistro as she is unsure how she could face both Steph and Andy,

"Maria?" Maria turns to face Gail,

"Oh Uh hey gail"

"Are you alright love?" Maria bites her lip unable to fight the tears that fell,

"Oh darling what is the matter?" Gail asks wrapping an arm around her making Maria more emotional,

"I just can't do this...luke is on there...I can't "

"Ah have you two broken up?"

"Yes. He is not who I thought he was!" Gail nods her head slowly,

"That's a shame I thought you two were sweet together" Maria awkwardly steps away from Gail,

"Sorry I got to go!" Maria runs off ignoring gails protests. Gail enters the bistro smiling warmly at Andy and Steph,

"Hears a card you two"

"Aw thanks Gail!" Steph beams hugging her Andy wrapping his arms around Steph's waist,

"Oh Luke Maria was outside she was looking upset now why don't work things out?"

"What you never mentioned breaking up with Maria?" Steph says making Luke shrug,

"It's not something I wanted you to worry about!" Steph shakes her head in disbelief,

"Well go on then!" Luke hurries out the bistro,

"Hopeless! Where would he be without me?!"

"No idea Steph! We all be lost without you!" Steph kisses Andy making Katy look sadly over at them making David lightly place his hands into hers,

"You alright?" He asks her gently making her shake her head,

"You want to tell Steph?"

"Want isn't the word I'd use but I can't live with the guilt...I need to do this" David nods his head understanding,

"You want me with you?" Katy nods her head as he was comforting to her as they walk over to Steph and Andy,

"Steph? Can we go somewhere private?" Steph frowns with concern,

"Yeah alright let's go back to mine"

"Andy aswell" all four of them left the bistro and made their way over to Steph's,

"So Katy your scaring me now what's going on?"

"Sit down this is really going to shock you..."


	9. Chapter 9

Part nine- sugar we are going down

Steph and Andy sat anxiously on the sofa as both David and Katy explained everything,

"Steph?" Katy asks as her best friend looked in shock her face pale as she suddenly stands silent tears falling down her face,

"You three go back to the party I need to speak to Luke!" With that she headed out the door and made her way over to Maria's flat,

"Steph? Uh come in!" Steph entered the flat glaring over at Luke,

"Sis? You alright?" Steph wipes a tear from her face,

"Good question luke. So how long were you going to lie to me?!"

"What?"

"You know damn well what! How could you do that?!"

"Listen Steph I can explain..."

"Save your excuses for someone who'll take your crap! You held me and comforted me when he was in hospital and all this time you were the reason he was there in the first place!" Luke looks ashamed as Steph slaps him,

"You stay away from me and Andy! We are no longer siblings! You hear me we are done!" Steph storms out the flat to find Andy heading over to her looking concerned as he pulls her into him as she breaks down Andy comforting her.

The next morning Andy phones David and Katy telling them to come over as Steph was depressed in bed,

"I made you some breakfast" Andy says placing a tray onto the bedside table as he places himself beside Steph stroking her hair,

"Steph babe please speak to me?" Steph remains mute as Andy lightly kisses her forehead making tears fall down her face,

"When your ready to talk I'm here!" Andy leaves the room feeling useless and filled with guilt. Katy and David head over to the flat both silent,

"It sounds bad. My own fault!" David takes her hand,

"Katy it's not you that caused this its Luke!" Katy nods her head sighing,

"This must be killing Steph. They have always been close...why did luke have to be so stupid?!" David shrugs as he wraps an arm around her as they press the buzzer,

"Hey Andy how is she?" Andy shakes his head sadly,

"She won't speak or do nothing...listen I have a plan to make her happy I need help"

"Well where do you want us mate?!" Andy begins to explain the plan as they all get to work.

Steph heard the front door click shut and the silence that followed making her know that she was alone, as she finally made her way out the bedroom and smiling slightly at the photo hanging on her wall of her and Andy,

"I'm sorry" she mutters to the photo of Andy close to tears as she made her way into the kitchen and placing the tray onto the counter the smell making her stomach churn. She was looking at the ring on her hand her mind playing seeing Andy on the floor covered in blood!

"Steph?" Steph looks over at the tall woman standing infront of her making Steph run into her arms sobbing as the woman soothes her,

"It's good to see you too Steph!"

"Mum...I don't know how to fix things...it's too broken!"

"Shh darling I'm here now love. And I am not going anywhere!"


End file.
